


Beginners

by Rose_Moon_988



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, One Shot, cuteness, lots of fluff, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Moon_988/pseuds/Rose_Moon_988
Summary: Obi-Wan helps remind reader, who is insecure about being able to complete the trials to become a Jedi knight, that they’re worthy of becoming a Jedi and that their past failures don’t define them.A/N: I stole the title from another really great movie starring Ewan McGregor, but the fic isn’t related to the movie (although I would highly recommend watching Beginners).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Beginners

“There you are.”

Obi-Wan gives you a wide smile when he finds you sitting on the floor in the hallway outside of your chambers, back pressed up against the wall.

“Oh, hi Obi. I’m so sorry I completely forgot about joining you for meditation today. I’ve been . . . busy.”

You look down at the lightsaber in your hand that you’ve been meticulously taking apart and putting back together for the last hour. 

“Busy with what?”

He comes and sits next to you on the floor, his eyes suddenly filled with concern as he realizes just how unlike you it is to miss any commitment--let alone a meditation session with your best friend. 

“My trials are in a week, but my master doesn’t think I’m ready.”

You fasten the last piece back onto your lightsaber with a swift motion of your hand. 

“I thought I should spend every second preparing so that I can prove my master wrong.”

You murmur, still avoiding eye contact.

Obi-Wan moves over to take your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Is that what you’re worried about, not passing the trials? Because if it is, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. If you can’t pass the trials, then I sure as hell won’t be able to.”

You finally look over at Obi-Wan and flash him a smile.

“Thanks, Obi. But I don’t think you realize just how bad of a Jedi Knight I’m going to be. I’m so incompetent I’ve often wondered why the Council hasn’t dismissed me from the Temple already.”

Obi-Wan looks back at you with such incredulity at your own self-assessment that he lets out a short laugh. 

“Come on, let’s get a cup of tea in you first before you start trying to convince yourself that you’re secretly a Sith.”

Obi-Wan helps you up off of the floor and the two of you enter your chambers where you have an electric tea kettle and an assortment of tea to rival Master Yoda’s collection. 

As you wait for the water to boil, you wander over to the balcony overlooking the city of Coruscant. You try not to look dramatic, but with your robes fluttering in the evening breeze and the stance you’ve taken with your arms spread out across the balcony railing, Obi-Wan can’t help but observe just how comically dramatic you look. 

“Some tea, my liege?”

He hands you a mug of hot tea as he joins you. You give him a sarcastic side-eye for the comment. 

“So what’s this about being incompetent? It’s the first I’ve ever heard you associated with that term, and I’ve known you since we were younglings.”

Obi-Wan leans up against the balcony railing and casually sips his tea. You pause, the memory of a recent mission on a remote planet with your master still too painful and embarrassing for you to easily articulate. You value your friendship with Obi-Wan more than anything in the world and worry that you might lose his respect by revealing the truth to him. But, in the end, it is because you value your friendship so much that you decide to tell him the truth.

“I . . . I abandoned my post on my latest mission with my master.”

You search Obi-Wan’s face for any sign of horror or disgust, but you are only met with sympathetic features.

“I fell asleep while I was supposed to be looking out for any sign of trouble and my master was almost injured because of my incompetence. Had someone else not alerted him, he would have surely been shot and possibly killed by a droid.”

You reveal, continuing to search Obi-Wan’s features for some indication that you were, in fact, as bad of a Jedi as you perceived you were. But he only sipped his tea quietly as he listened, his features never once yielding to your expectations. 

“Y/N, you’re often right about a lot of things, but in this instance, I must call you out for being so incredibly wrong about yourself. You’re not a bad Jedi because you fell asleep on the job one day--you’re overtired perhaps. You’d be a bad Jedi if you were unwilling to learn from your mistakes, or if you didn’t feel sorry about it. Besides, I’ve seen the way your master works you to the bone and, if I were you, I think I would have fallen asleep at my post countless times by now.”

Obi-Wan moves his free hand over to cover your own and gently massages it with his thumb. In exchange, you flash him a smile. He looks pleased at this change in your demeanor. 

“But that doesn’t solve the problem of the pain I feel over disappointing my master. He told me directly after the incident that I wasn’t ready to take the trials--that I had done a very bad thing. I don’t know how to make my master trust me again.”

The sun had slipped below the horizon and darkness was now encroaching on the corner of the balcony where the two of you stood. You don’t wait for Obi-Wan to reply and you indicate that you should both move to the couch inside. Obi-Wan collects your mug with his own and sets them down in the sink before joining you on the plush cushion. 

“It’s only natural to feel bad about the things we’ve done wrong, especially when those things affect other people, but we shouldn’t allow that pain to turn into shame. You made a mistake and you learned from it. In the end, it is not your master who decides your fate, but you. Only you are in control of your destiny. Besides, if he won’t allow you to take the trials, there is a way to appeal to the Council.”

He takes your hand again and looks you in the eyes, filled with the light of love and compassion. He hates seeing you so defeated, knowing how strong you really are. 

“Thank you.”

You breathe out, finally accepting his truth as your own. You give him a warm embrace that causes him to sink back into the sofa. He strokes your hair gently and the two of you sit there holding each other for a while in peaceful silence. He then places a gentle kiss on your forehead and loosens his embrace. 

“Remember when we were both younglings and you used to let me crawl into bed with you when I had nightmares and was frightened that whatever I dreamt of would come true?”

You nod, smiling at the memory of a young Obi-Wan sneaking into your room in the middle of the night and poking your face until you woke up. 

“Well, I have a feeling now’s an appropriate time to return the favor, if you would like me too.”

“You’re too good to me, Obi.”

You look down at your hands, a blush creeping onto your features. 

“Nah, I do believe it has always been the other way around.”

You smile wildly, momentarily forgetting all about your worries.

The two of you get ready for bed and make the surprisingly difficult decision of who gets to spoon who. In the end, Obi-Wan wins out with the simple, but persuasive, argument that, of the two of you, he’s the expert big spoon.

You ask him teasingly what qualifies him as the expert. He only smiles at you suggestively and remarks:

“I get around.”

You throw a pillow at him from across the room.

“Ooo Obi-Wan broke the code.”

He only laughs as he throws the pillow right back at you.

The two of you get into bed and he wraps his arms around you, the warmth of his body heat and his skin pressed against your own luling you towards the brink of sleep.

“I lied.”

Obi-Wan suddenly whispers into your ear, bringing you back to the present moment.

“Hm?”

You murmur sleepily. 

“I’m not an expert big spoon. I haven’t even slept in the same bed as someone else since you and I were kids. This is all very new to me.”

You take the arm he has draped over your torso and pull it closer to you.

“Well, you’re doing a very good job at it.”

He gently nuzzles your neck before placing a tentative kiss on it. 

“Is this okay?”

He asks, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

“Yes.”

You reply in a breathy whisper, already a pool of warm sensations at his touch.

He kisses your neck again before pulling away. The chill that fills the space where his body once rested hits you immediately and you almost turn around to see what’s the matter. Suddenly, you feel the pad of a fingertip brush a patch of exposed skin on your back. 

It takes a moment to realize that Obi-Wan is tracing words into your skin. He does it slowly so you can feel the pattern of his letters and the sensation deeply relaxes you. He traces out “you can do this!” at first, but as you slowly drift off to sleep he begins tracing out something else so slowly and hesitantly that you don’t know what it says. You’re in the gentle ebb and flow of falling asleep when Obi-Wan returns to his place as big spoon and whispers into your ear in a low, melodic tone:

“I love you and I believe in you.”


End file.
